Virtue
by Danyu
Summary: 1xR. "Who better to guard my virtue?" ONESHOT.


**Virtue**

By Danyu

**Author's Note: Rated for sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **

**Also, this fic gains the prestigious position of having had its title changed more times than any other story I've ever written. A total of _six _times over the three days. I'm still not certain about this one. :P **

Relena Darlian meandered her way through the crowd, pausing now and then to make polite small talk or mingle pleasantly with the attending bluebloods. She was careful not to hurry her pace, keeping her composure stately and ladylike, just as the training ingrained into her since childhood had taught her.

She had played this role her entire life, to play the pretty politician's daughter, the socialite, to fit in and socialize with all the pompous, overly-dressed aristocracy and politicians whose opinions were outdated, their arrogance unfounded, their view of the world frozen and unchangeable. Trying to bring them around to her point of view rather resembled attempting to train a stubborn stallion. To sway them, to gain their support, she had to hide behind this make-believe of propriety and nobility.

She squandered her irritation as her path was intercepted by another earnest young yuppie. They were all the same, parading before her in the uniformity of spoiled, rich children. Their hands were soft and never dirtied with real labor, only dusted with the soil of politics. She played her part, kept her smile friendly, flustered appropriately as he kissed her hand, and feigned rapt, fascinated attention as he droned on about the business he would one day inherit from his father.

Inevitably, her eyes strayed entirely of their own accord, seeking out the target of her previous search. She found him standing along the back wall as expected, paradoxically attempting to remain inconspicuous when everything about him was always so blatant.

Nothing about Heero Yuy was ordinary or mundane.

He was silent and still as a statue, his body resting in the habitual military rest position. His back was straight, arms folded neatly behind him, legs spread apart as he stared ahead, unblinking, unmoving, alert to the slightest movement. He exuded an intimidating aura of power and danger.

And he was staring again.

It was strange that something like the sensation of his intense stare would become so familiar, so commonplace in her life. She was used to his unique brand of protection by now, two years after since he had reappeared in her life, vowed never to kill again, and stayed by her side ever since.

But there was something more in his gaze tonight than protectiveness, something hot and potent that only continued to grow in unguarded moments over the last several months. Something most could never read from Heero's otherwise indiscernible countenance. There were few who knew him so well. Relena was one of them. As were a few of the other former Gundam pilots. None of whom were present tonight, which left Relena as the only one to witness the fire in Heero's eyes.

She had felt the burn of his gaze all night, though she has tried so desperately to ignore it. She refused to look up for most of it, to see the brazen cobalt of his eyes, blazing like twin suns. His eyes always seemed to burn when they focused on her.

He set her very senses on fire when his eyes found her, dousing her in liquid flame from the inside out- those eyes smoldered when he looked at her. She was always taken back by the intensity, the sheer force, and it moved her, throwing her off balance in a way she could never resist.

Exquisite, kindling fire set off by his stare and it thrilled her more than she could ever admit. His eyes followed her, burning in a slow, agonizing torture she could not even pretend to comprehend.

Heero was passion and intensity, and beneath the surface, when one managed to break through the countless defenses, the embodiment of a living flame. An inferno kindled just below the surface of his skin, mirrored in those haunting eyes. Something harsh and demanding reflected there, and she did not dare to take further in her thoughts the reasoning behind his looks.

She stood next to him, not touching but still close enough to feel the heat of his body. He didn't give her even an askance glance, keeping his eyes forward and his posture tense.

"You shouldn't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

She felt her cheeks warm, ever so slightly, but she made her confession anyway. "It wouldn't do for the Vice Foreign Minister to be flustered at such an important public appearance."

His eyes softened for a moment, his lips curling into a faint smirk. And then that fire returned and his eyes were a-flame once more. She burned and there was little she could do to stop it.

"Then perhaps I should keep doing it."

xx

Hours later, she finally had a chance to retire to her room, wearily kicking off her heels and removing her dress to leave her in a thin chemise. She set the lights to low, collapsing back on her bed with a relieved sigh.

She felt him there before she saw him, the sheer power of his presence announcing him before she could make out the shape of his silhouette in the dimly-lit room. His body outlined in shadow was looming, strong and poignant in his all-black uniform, blending in with the darkness.

"Heero."

His gaze trailed down her form, the intensity of it almost scalding as he seemed to further undress her with his eyes. She licked her lips, swallowing hard as he stalked toward her in slow, pacing steps. She stood up to face him and just as his proximity came close enough for her to feel the heat radiating from his body, she placed a hand against his chest, stopping him in his path. "You weren't seen?" She knew the question was redundant, considering it was Heero, but she felt the need to fill the air with something.

"Hn…the shift won't change for two hours."

"Good."

There was no more stalling, as he came forward and swept her into his arms, their bodies seamlessly fitting together as he kissed her, his mouth a warm softness against hers. Her arms slid around his neck, clinging to him as they lost to the throes of long-denied ardor.

She shifted against him, pressing her mouth more firmly against his. He responded to the unspoken invitation, moving to deepen the kiss, gently pushing past her lips as she opened to him. A spike of pure desire coursed through him and Heero had to admit to himself, in the deepest depths of his mind, that the taste of her was like coming home.

A low rumble rose up in his throat and Relena moaned with the sudden fervor to his kiss, linking her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair as he came close to devouring her. His hands cradled the curves of her hips, lifting her up. These were hands belonging to a real man, compared to softness of the callow boys vying for her attention earlier that night. Calloused, nicked with scars, knowledgeable in the hardships of life and expert in the ways to touch her. The new leverage allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing even closer against the firm, muscular frame driving her crazy.

She could feel him there, in the V of her legs, hard and wanting against her, only separated through a few pieces of paltry cloth. She whimpered, rocking her hips into his and he growled, thrusting up against her. The way she continued undulating against him, the soft little sounds she made, threatened to undo him in every way, and he struggled to retain some semblance of control.

She moaned again, impatiently rubbing against him, and his chest reverberated with the force of his groan.

Fuck control.

He wrapped his hands around her thighs, lifting her from him and gently tossed her back against the bed. The moment her back hit the mattress, he was on her again. Frantic hands did away with clothing, buttons popping off here, fabric ripping there. He tore open the buckle to his belt, shoving off his pants, and covered her body with his, greedily taking in naked skin against naked skin.

He caressed the swell of her breast, brushing his thumb over the sensitive nipple. Slender fingers stroked the nape of his neck, moving up to tangle in his wild hair. Heero gave a low growl, cupping the back of her neck to tilt up her head, placing his lips over hers. He tilted his head, deepening their kiss with a fervent exploration of teeth and tongue.

She gave a muffled moan, hooking one of her legs around his thigh. She pressed her heel into the small of his back, urging him to move, and Heero obediently rolled onto his back. Relena straddled him, stilling him when he tried to move, and he grunted in protest.

She buried her hand in his hair to pull his head up, pressing his lips to his ear. "Be patient."

He shifted, restless beneath her. "Patience has nothing to do with it."

"Patience is a virtue, Heero."

He impatiently grabbed her waist, aligning their hips and thrust up. He easily slid inside her, her eyes closed as a breathy sound of pleasure left her.

He chuckled smugly, the sound dark and rich. "I've never had claim to any virtue, Relena."

"Now's as good as time as any," she retorted, lowering herself to him, "How about fortitude? You've always done remarkably well there."

Feeling the flex in his hips, Relena anticipated his next move, holding on tightly as Heero rolled them over, moving over her, driving himself deep inside her. "Yes," she moaned with approval, arching against him as he thrust into her again, and again, moving into her with hard, swift strokes.

Heero Yuy had seen a great deal in his short life, as an assassin, a soldier, a terrorist, but out of all the death and mayhem he had experienced, nothing got to him the way _this_ did. Sex. Making love. With her, only her, where the feeling of being inside her was nothing short of extraordinary. Nothing had ever felt so right, felt so good, felt more like home, than being enveloped in the tight, silken heat of her body.

His hips continued to piston forward, Relena arching to meet him as they crashed together again and again. All thoughts of slow and gentle had long since disappeared. All that mattered was each other- the feel, the taste, the rhythm, of the other, as they raced toward their finish.

Relena opened hazy eyes to meet the sight of him, locking their gazes, as he fell over with each thrust. Heero grabbed her leg, throwing it over his shoulder and she cried out with surprise and pleasure, the new angle bringing him deeper into her, hitting a spot that made all the difference.

His name issued from her lips in a loud, continuous mantra as her orgasm crashed over her, clawing at his back in desperation for some kind of purchase. Her world shattered into a million pieces and he was there to catch her, the heated solidarity of his body driving her higher, quickly spinning into another climax. She tightened around him in a vise-like grip, the friction too much for him to take. His release was echoed by a boisterous groan, his back arching and head thrown back in what Relena had come to treasure as a truly magnificent sight of the Perfect Soldier, totally undone.

After they had calmed, he was a comfortable weight resting between her legs, his head pillowed against her stomach. His eyes lowered to half-mast shapes as she combed her fingers through his hair, his breath tickling against her skin every time he exhaled.

"'lena?"

The slurred shortening of her name was strangely endearing, and her lips curled into a smile, fingers smoothing over his forehead. "Hmm?"

He raised his head, his lips pursing into a frown. "Why do you keep letting this happen? You know I can't give you more."

Relena shook her head, stroking her thumb down his cheek. "I accepted the consequences of being with you a long time ago, Heero. I understand how this works."

Heero continued to stare at her, his eyes measured and heavy with something she couldn't read. "You deserve more."

She reached up, cupping his face to draw him up into a kiss. "What I deserve isn't the issue," she replied as they separated, "What I want is you."

It would be so much easier, Heero mused as she twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their lips met again, if that wasn't the case. And if he didn't feel the exact same way.

"Besides," she said airily as her hand wrapped around his softened length, stroking him, coaxing his body back to arousal, "Who's more qualified to guard my virtue?"

Her legs hooked around his hips and he entered her again, slowly, steadily rocking into her. Relena gently swayed into him with each movement and he covered her mouth with his to hide the amused twitch of his lips.

Virtue, indeed.


End file.
